<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hunger; by xronan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228554">hunger;</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xronan/pseuds/xronan'>xronan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TRC Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, To Be Edited, Unresolved Sexual Tension, at some point not anytime soon, because they're idiots, cooking as a love language, i listened to hunger by F+TM while writing this so like idk man, i wrote this a tumblr prompt like in may???, so im archiving it just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xronan/pseuds/xronan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gansey’s never been one to worry about consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TRC Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hunger;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>famelicose; often or very hungry</p>
<p>i'm doing this for archiving purposes because tumblr tends to fuck up more often than not,,, if you liked reading this, come say hi or request a fic/drabble over @hargrccves on tumblr!!!</p>
<p>(p.s,: english is not my native language so if it reads weird, i apologize. i've tried my best to make it okay, but i haven't edited this not is it beta-read, but i hope it's not too much of an issue.)</p>
<p>(the title of the fic is from hunger by florence + the machine,,, i wrote this while it played on repeat,,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>gansey looks up from his journal when he hears the door slam shut. he knows it’s ronan, but some part of him still can’t believe that ronan had agreed to move into monmouth with him, so he looks just to make sure. it’s late into the night and his shoulders ache just a bit, from how long he was hunching down, but he smiles fondly at ronan when the other passes by him to get to his room. he looks tired and slightly drunk and gansey knows that he should put a stop to the frequency with which ronan has been consuming alcohol, but he also doesn’t know how to go about it without accidentally invalidating ronan’s pain or taking away ronan’s only coping mechanism. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>right now, however, he can help, or at least try to and that’s why gansey finds himself standing up and heading to the kitchen counter to try and whip up a meal for ronan despite him being a terrible cook. alcohol makes ronan hungry and they’re low on snacks and gansey doesn’t know how to make anything other than a salad but he’s seen ronan on his many cooking adventures and gansey believes that he can whip up something partially edible if he just follows the motions that he’s seen ronan do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>it’s not a success. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>twenty minutes and twenty almost-cuss words later, he’s ready to admit defeat when ronan steps outside of his room. he looks freshly showered and clean for 3 am, but gansey isn’t one to judge. there is a sly grin painting ronan’s features, and gansey half wonders if he’d always been this pretty. ronan’s features aren’t delicate by any means, but gansey finds his eyes lingering on them for far too long sometimes, and sometimes, <em>like right now</em>, he can’t help but wonder what ronan’s lips would taste like and gansey stops that train of thought before it can barrel through and break the semblance of a friendship that he’s trying so hard to save. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>ronan, thankfully, chooses to comment on gansey’s disastrous culinary trip with just enough bite in it to mask the playfulness of his tone. gansey doesn’t dare dwell on the way his heart skips a beat at how ronan’s lips curl around the words, but there’s a feeling that’s making itself known in his stomach and he chalks it up to hunger and the unfulfilled promise of food, but he knows it’s something else. it’s always been there, and he’s never acknowledged it for fear of the consequences. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>gansey’s never been one to worry about consequences. he’s also never been someone who’s had to worry about going hungry, but right now, both those possibilities are very real and staring at him in the form of one ronan lynch. gansey steadies his breathing, and adjusts his glasses, and matches ronan’s calculating gaze. there’s the moment that everyone’s told him about-- <em>silent invitations and things left unsaid and how fleeting it is -</em>- and there’s a challenge in ronan’s eyes, <em>a now or never</em>, and for a moment, he forgets to worry about consequences and ruined friendships and all he wants is to feed this creature in him that’s starving for touch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>but he can’t bring himself to move, and ronan breaks away with a quiet huff and heads back into his room. the room is quiet once again but gansey’s thoughts are loud-- louder than bombs, louder than ronan’s weird music, louder than his own heartbeat-- and the pit in his stomach is angry and he doesn’t think he’ll be getting much sleep tonight after all.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys liked this!!! lemme know what you think!!! have a nice day!!! (*≧︶≦))(￣▽￣* )ゞ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>